Roger Kimball
Roger Kimball (d 1924) was a Confederate submersible commander in the Great War and a prominent member of the Freedom Party following the Whigs' capitulation to the United States at the end of that war. Born in Arkansas on a small farm, Kimball decided that a career at sea was the best way to get away from the backside of a mule. Thus, he earned his appointment to the Confederate Naval Academy in Mobile, Alabama. Assigned to submersibles, he was first assigned to the CSS Whelk. After being reassigned, the then lieutenant senior grade met Anne Colleton on a train and seduced her. His next command was the CSS Bonefish. While in command of the Bonefish, he sunk many US Ships. At the same time, he was the occasional lover of Anne Colleton from 1914 onward. In fact, he was caught in Charleston, South Carolina during the start of the Red Uprising of 1915 with Anne Colleton. Sometime, he was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. His next assignment was that of gunboat duty, a duty that was very unpalatable to the hardened submersible commander. Several crewmen were shot by the Red Negroes, and his boat was subsequently refitted with improvised metal shielding. Commander Kimball only felt relief when the rebellion ended and he could return to sea. His exploits included a daring raid on New York Harbor, along with a raid in Chesapeake Bay. Later assigned to duty in the Atlantic, while based out of Habana, Cuba, the Bonefish crosses paths with the USS Ericsson. The Ericsson's narrow escapes infuriate Kimball, and he vows to sink her. After the Confederate States had catipulated, Kimball ordered the torpedoing of the USS Ericsson, which he sunk with all hands. That made him a war criminal, a fact that he and his crew reveled in. Only the boat's executive officer objected to the attack. After the war, he was discharged by the Confederate States Navy, the CSN not able to keep submersibles after the war. While drinking in a Charleston bar, he met Clarence Potter and discovered the Freedom Party. Eventually, he joined the Freedom Party and discovered that it's tenets and principles agreed with his own. Due to his ferocity, he rose high within the ranks of the Freedom Party, eventually earning the attention of Jake Featherston himself. During an attempt to discredit the Freedom Party, Tom Brearley, the executive officer aboard the Bonefish, revealed the secret of the USS Ericsson. This made the news in the United States, causing Sylvia Enos, the widow of one of the Ericsson's sailors, to seek vengeance on the man who killed her husband. After Grady Calkins' assassination of Wade Hampton V at the Birmingham Fairgrounds, the Freedom Party was on the downslide. Anne Colleton abandoned the Freedom Party, and Roger Kimball as well, as Kimball was still a fervent Freedom Party man. When attempting to take her by force, Roger Kimball was kneed in the groin and disabled. Soon after, Sylvia Enos arrived and shot Kimball repeatedly, killing him. Kimball, Roger Kimball, Roger Kimball, Roger Kimball, Roger Kimball, Roger Kimball, Roger Kimball, Roger Kimball, Roger